Hermine und die zwei Männer
by Hermine ff
Summary: Hermine sucht sehnsüchtig nach erlösung ihrer jungfräulichkeit und läuft dabei zufällig Lupin in die Arme der sich mit Sirius verabredet hat jedoch weiß keiner von den 3 das alle füreinander Schwärmen
1. Hermine und das verlangen

Hermine strolchte durchs Schloss auf der Suche nach einem Jungen .. naja man denkt jetzt vielleicht in Hogwarts läuft einem ein Junge alle 2 Meter entgegen dich sie suchte nach jemandem mit dem sie entlieh ihre Unschuld abschütteln konnte ... doch da alle anderen in der großen Halle ihren Abschluss feierten war niemand außer 4 klässlern oder noch jüngeren da der Rest war in Hogsmeade.

Sie wollte die Suche grade aufgeben als sie kn Gedanken versunken in Prof. Lupin hinein rannte und dieser deshalb all seine Blätter fallen ließ. Hermine Wurde Rot sie schwärmte schon lange für ihn und wenn sie es sich so überlegte auch auf Sirius! Sie hatte sie einmal im Bad im Grimmauldplace gesehen und war beeindruckt von den zwei Muskel bepackten Männern, doch war es sehr peinlich gewesen und sie erinnerte dich deshalb nur ungern daran... sie hatte sich zwar gedacht das dass Verhältnis zwischen Ihm und Sirius mehr als nur Freundschaft war trotzdem war es ihr sehr unangenehm gewesen!

Sie half Prof. Lupin mit den Papieren als sich ihre Hände berührten und sie beide kurz inne hielten.

'Verdammt ausgerechnet Hermine und dann noch in so einem kurzen Kleid mit Ausschnitt... einfach nur verführerisch!' dachte Lupin doch dann unter drückte er diesen Gedanken, weil er wusste das sie ca. 15 Jahre jünger war als er und sie sicher nichts von ihm wollte 'trotzdem hält die auch inne' dachte er. 'Fuck, was mach ich hier und warum sieht er mich so verträumt an ... verdammter Merlin, Hermine hör auf dir Hoffnung zu machen, er ist viel zu anständig um sich in dich zu verlieben und selbst wenn lässt er seine Gefühle nicht zu!' und do begann sie schnell weitere Papiere aufzuheben wobei die jedoch rot wurde weil Remus die beobachtete. Dem Werwolf sah dies aber und musste schmunzeln! Als Hermine ihm das Papier gab fragte er „Hermine kannst du mich nicht noch bis zu meinem Büro begleiten das ganze Papier ist viel zu viel und ich will nicht nochmal Stolpern?" es kam einfach so herausgesprudelt und er könnte sich selbst Ohrfeigen doch der Werwolf in ihm war mal wieder stärker und schneller gewesen als sein verstand und so mit hoffte er jetzt doch heimlich das sie mitkommen würde. „nun ja... ich ... ähm..." stotterte Hermine los und Lupin sagte etwas enttäuscht aber so das es kaum merklich war „schon gut!" „warten sie klar helfe ich Ihnen" sagte nun Hermine mit Hoffentlich fester stimme dachte sie .

Lupin sah sie bewundert an als sie sich so elegant aufrichtete und ich Haar nach hinten strich.

Als sie in Lupins Büro war sah Hermine den ebenso überraschten Sirius an und lächelte ihn an als Lupin sagte „ ah Hermine Sirius ist da!" „oh echt?" fragte Hermine sarkastisch und musste kichern.

‚ sie ist so wunderschön' dachten sowohl Sirius als auch lupin die schon beide lange heimlich für Sie schwärmten!


	2. Das Spiel

Hermine saß auf einem Großen braunen Stuhl auf dem eigentlich Prof.Lupin sitzen sollte. Sie war mehr als willig und die beiden Männer sabberten ihr fast auf den Schoß! Sie hatten etwas getrunken um die Stimmung zu heben ... etwas?! Sie hatten Feuer Whiskey getrunken! Naja ... ein Lehrer war dabei also war es nicht so schlimm!

„Wollen wir nicht irgendwas spielen?-wie wäre es ist Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Fragte Sirius strahlend „Ja!" antwortete Hermine doch Prof.Lupin schien noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Komm schon Moony!" sagte Sirius etwas genervt.

Endlich stimmte Remus ein und sie fingen an! Sirius war als erster dran und fragte- wer hätte es gedacht - Hermine. Prof.Lupin sah ihn mit einem bedeutenden Blick an der so viel hieß wie ‚mach bloß keinen Scheiß!!!' doch Sirius beachtete ihn nicht viel mehr war er auf Hermines Antwort gespannt! „Pflicht" sagte sie mit Fester stimme obwohl sie ein bisschen unwohl bei diesen Worten war als sie Sirius teuflisches grinsen sah. „Bluse aus." sagte er gelassen als wäre es ganz normal das ein ca.35 Jahre älter man einer 18 Jährigen dies sagte. Doch sie war vorbereitet und freute sich über sich selbst das sie die Schwarze Rüschen Unterwäsche anhatte! „Wow!" entfuhr es Remus der darauf hin laut hustete um das eben gesagte zu übertönen, doch sowohl Sirius - der mit offenem Mund das saß und gaffte - als auch Hermine hatten es gehört und lachten in sich hinein. „So..." sagte Hermine um die Stille zu beenden und die Jungs sorry Männer(!) erwachten aus ihrer Trance."Lupin" sagte sie mit einem Grinsen was nichts gutes hieß „ Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" Remis überlegte kurz dann sagte er „Wahrheit" sagte er und hoffte das er es gleich nicht bereuen würde. „Spiel Verderber" murmelte Hermine und war sich Remus sicher das er das richtige gewählt hatte. „hattest du schon mal was mit einer Schülerin?" fragte sie und Sirius verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Feuerwhiskey. „Also ich meine seid dem du aus der Schule warst!" angespannte Stille und ein nervöser Remus Lupin „Ja..." murmelte er leise „bitte?" fragte Hermine „Ja!" sagte Remus jetzt lauter „es war vor 10 Jahren!" sagte er prompt als Hermine ihn Skeptisch ansah.

„Ok ... Sirius!" sagte Remus nun „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" „Pflicht" sagte Sirius mit einem Grinsen. „Mhhm... spreche mich eine Runde mit Herr und Gebieter und Hermine mit Schönheit an!" „na dann Lüge ich ja gar nicht soooo" sagte Sirius und sah zu mir rüber.

Nach 1 Stunde waren die Männer in Unterhose und Sirius nahm Hermine grade wieder dran der mit „Pflicht" antwortete und Hermine ihm die Aufgabe „Moony nimm sie!" „Was?!" fragte Der als MoFony bekannte Remus „nimm sie , sie Fick, bumms sie nenn es wie du willst aber mach's!" Remus sah zu Hermine die mit leuchtenden Augen auf ihn zu kam und sich auf seinen Schoß setzte „ich... du... möchtest du das wirklich Mine?" „Nein!" sagte Hermine sarkastisch „deshalb setzt ich mich auf deinen Schoß!""ok, ok... aber ... also ... ich meine... ich bin schon etwas aus der Übung!" sagte er und blickte zu Boden „Ich doch auch ich bin noch Jungfrau ...!" ‚Scheiße Hermine warum musstest du das sagen jetzt hört alles auf' „WAS?!?" fragten Sirius und Lupin wie aus einem Mund. „Du bist noch Jungfrau? sind in Hogwarts alle jungen blind oder hast du dich erhext damit nicht jeder der dich sieht an dich ran macht?" sagte Sirius „ Sirius!" sagte Lupin energisch „sie ist noch Jungfrau sie sollte es mit jemandem tun den sie liebt!" „Wenn sie etwas dagegen hätte hätte sie etwas gesagt beziehungsweise wäre sie schon weg!" „sie kann auch alleine Sprechen und Sie hat auch einen Namen!" sagte sie trotzig.

„Sorry Mine..."sagten beide etwas betrügt. „Schon ok ich weiß doch was ist mache lupin und nein Sirius ich habe nichmanden verhext - zumindest nicht deshalb - ich bin für jeden nur entweder das Dumme Schlammblut was doch eh niemand anfassen will schon gar nicht intim oder mit den Bücherwurm geht doch niemand freiwillig ins Bett?!? Die sagt dem doch dabei die Geschichte Hogwarts auf wenn's gut kommt!" sagte sie und Tränen floss aus ihren Augen weder Sirius noch Lupin konnten oder wollten sie nicht so sehen „das sind doch alles dumm Köpfe!" „ja Sirius hat recht! Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau! Wer erzählt denn so einen Unsinn?" fragte Lupin und sah sie liebevoll an „alle das ist es ja!" und nun könnte sie ein Schluchtsen nicht mehr unterdrücken und lehnte sich gegen lupins Brust. „Draco,Lavender sogar Ron und Harry und noch viele mehr!"sagte sie und ihre Stimme Brach bei diesen Worten. Sirius und Lupin tauschten blicke der Trübseligkeit und des Mitleids aus. Dann sah lupin zu Hermine runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und das reichte um die trübsehligkeit an diesem Punkt verschwinden zu lassen. Sie sah ihn an und betrachtete ihn ein bisschen wie einen Vater und Kuschelte sich an ihm „Sirius?.." fragte Hermine nun „Ja?" antwortete dieser „alles ok du bist so ruhig?" „ich schaue dich an und frage mich wie man so dumm sein kann so eine Schönheit zu beleidigen und als Hässlich abzustempeln!" Hermine schmunzelte und Richtete sich auf und Küsste Lupin ohne Vorwarnung und dieser zog sich zwar nicht zurück war aber ziemlich überrascht. Nun gab er ihr einen Kuss der aber bei weit aus fordernder und nicht so zurück haltend war wie der von ihr „darf ich auch mitmachen oder bin ich nur da weil ich so schön bin?" sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Klar komm her!" sagte Hermine nach dem sie einem drahtendem Blick zu Remus geworfen hatte der leicht nickte und sie dann wieder küsste.


	3. Der Trank

Ich sah Remus an, ich konnte nicht länger warten ich schloss meine Beine um ihn um ihm zu zeigen er sollte mich hochheben! Er zögerte kurz doch dann hob er mich hoch und trug mich zu seinem Bett. Sirius folgte uns Grinsend... ‚ich lag also auf dem Bett und weiter sollten die Jungs machen!' kaum hatte ich dies gedacht hatte Sirius sich, mir und Remus die Klamotten aus gezaubert. Eine Weile schaute ich mir die Zwei Prachtexemplare an als Sirius lachend sagte „du darfst sie auch anfassen!" ich errötete „äh... ja...ich..." doch bevor ich mich weiter rein redete nahm ich Sirius Glied in den Mund und Remus in die Hand und bewegte sowohl meinen Kopf als auch meine Hand in eine Rhythmische Bewegung auf und ab . Beiden Männern entfloh ein Keuchen und ein stöhnen ‚ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht ob es ihnen wohl gefällt?' dachte ich und hörte kurz auf um die beide fragend anzusehen. „Was ist, Mine?" fragten Remus und Sirius im Chor. Ich fragte schüchtern „gefällt es euch?" die beiden sahen mich grinsend an „Ja! So etwas musst du einen Mann nie fragen, mine!" Sagte Remus „kannst du weiter machen?" fragte Remus nach 2 Minuten dann Schüchtern "Äh klar sorry!" „Ist es ok wenn du das machst wir wollen dich nicht zwingen!" sagte nun Sirius doch bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte machte sie weiter und ihm entfloh ein lautes Stöhnen. Nach einer Weile wollte ich jedoch auch mal verwöhnt werden und Schulung meine Beine um Sirius Hüften und lies sein Glied gehen um nur einige Sekunden Remus in den Mund zu nehmen. Sirius sah mich an und fragte „bist du dir sicher das du das hier willst?" „Ja, verdammt und jetzt mach bitte!" flehte ich leicht genervt ich war so feucht das ich das Gefühl hatte das ich mir in die Hose gepinkelt hätte und das merkte Sirius schmunzelnd als er mit dem Finger durch meine Falte glitt um zu prüfen ob ich bereit war. Sirius steckte sein. Glied vorsichtig hinein und stöhnte „du bist so eng... so feucht und eng...!" ich schmunzelte und war ein bisschen stolz darauf das ich der Grund war um 2 Männer stöhnen zu lassen!

‚Gott, er war nun in mir drin ... Merlin, fühlt sich das geil an!' ich stöhnte laut und ließ Remus dadurch gehen und bedauerte die Leere in meinem Mund doch dann griffen 2 Hände an meine Brüste und ich erschauderte! Dieses Gefühl war neu und ich dachte es ich wäre nicht so empfindlich an meinen Brüsten! Doch ich lag falsch ... eindeutig!

Sirius beschleunigte nach einigen Minuten sein Tempo und beförderte mich dadurch über die Grenze und ihn kam ... in mir zog sich alles zusammen und ich riss Sirius mit und er kam auch in mir! Remus der alle meine Gesichtsausdrücke beobachtet hatte lächelte und ich küsste ihn sanft. ‚Omg wie Schaft sie es mich so vollkommen zu verwirren und mich dich so Sicher fühlen?' dachte Remus während des Kusses. Sirius saß schnaufend auf dem Bett und lächelte befriedigt! Ich setzte mich auf als es klopfte... ‚Scheiße wer ist das?!?' dachte ich ängstlich und Remus legte ein Finger auf die Lippen um uns zu bedeuten still zu sein. Noch mal und nochmal dann war Remus in einen Bademantel gehüllt und sah aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt! Sirius hexte das Zimmer sauber und ich hexte uns (Sirius und mich) unsichtbar. Remus öffnete die Tür und ich konnte Snape erkennen wie er ohne Erlaubnis eintrat und zu uns ins Zimmer guckte! Zum Glück konnte er uns Nichtsehen ... puh!

„Ihr Werwolf trank Lupin!" sagte er kühl und stellte das Gebräu auf den Tisch und sah sich um. Ich merkte wie ich zitterte und Sirius mich kn den Arm nahm bei Merlin ich fühlte mich so wohl das ich einschlafen konnte doch ich wollte nicht! Snape war noch eine Viertelstunde da dann ging auch er zu Bett! „Endlich!" sagte Remus laut als er einen Geräusche Bann aufs Zimmer gelegt hatte um niemanden unnötig aufmerksam zu machen...


	4. Der Brief

2 Tage später

Ich war enttäuscht das weder Sirius noch Lupin sich gemeldet hatten. Heute war zwar mein letzter Tag aber ich war trotzdem bzw. deshalb so mies drauf! Als ich jedoch aufstand um mich zu Duschen saß eine Eule vor unserem Fenster, ich ließ sie herein und nahm ihr den Brief ab und laß:

An Hermine Granger

Von Prof. Lupin

Liebe Hermine,

Ich wollte dir berichten das Sirius im St.Mungo liegt und wahrscheinlich sterben wird er ist bei einer Aktion für den Orden fast tötlich verletzt worden ist! Bitte komm schnell!

In liebe Remus!

Als Hermine fertig gelesen hatte war sie fast um gekippt und saß nun auf dem Bett um es nicht wirklich zu tun.Sirius im St.Mungo? Aber warum...? Ich war schließlich auch im Orden und erfüllte Aufgaben für ihn in Hogwarts oder in Hogsmead!? Ich trank einen Schluck und machte mich schnell fertig um zum Essen zu gehen. Harry hatte auch einen Brief von Remus erhalten in dem er auch Informiert worden war und wir brachen auf um die erste Maschine um 9:30 Uhr zu bekommen!

Sie waren im St.Mungo als Remus mit blassen Gesicht auf uns zu kam und uns zum Zimmer brachten. Es durfte immer nur einer ins Zimmer und deshalb möchten wir eine Reihenfolge von Harry,mir und Ron in genau dieser Reihenfolge.

Als ich dran war stürmte ich und Zimmer und setzte mich „Mine!" sagte er leise und ich legte meinen Finger auf seinen Mund und küsste ihn dann. Er sagte „es war echt schön mit dir ... ich liebe dich Mine! Ich will dich nie verlieren..." ich fing an zu weinen „ nicht weinen bitte... ich will nicht das du weinst ich will dir sagen das du der Grund bist warum ich soo Kämpfe wie ich noch nie gekämpft habe!" ich kuschelte mich an ihn und wir genossen die Ruhe und genossen die Zeit mit einander!

Als ich raus kam sah ich nur noch Remus und Harry und brach dann in Remus rettenden arme die schnell unter mich geschossen waren zusammen.

Als ich erwachte sah ich wir mich Remus beunruhigt ansah „ Mine!.." ich erkannte an dem Tonfall das etwas nicht stimmte „was ist los?" wollte ich Wissen dich ich konnte es mir schon denken „er... sie ... ich ... er ist ...im Koma... sagen die Heiler die sich mit ...Muggelheilkraft auskennen...!" stotterte er. Ich nahm ihm in den Arm jmd. weinte schrecklich! Er drückte mich weg um mir die Tränen weg zu küssen und sagte dann „es war Alesma (ausgedachter Todesser) Sirius hatte keine Chance!" und ich weinte weiter und weinte bis ich mich beruhigte und nun ihn küsste! Er riss sich jedoch von mir weg als Mrs.Weasley ins Wohnzimmer kam und mir einen Tee brachte.

Nun seid ihr dran soll Sirius überleben oder sterben? Schreibt es mir in einer Review! Hat es euch gefallen?


	5. Alesma schlägt zurück

Da ihr euch noch nicht entschieden habt... schreibe ich einfach noch ein Stück weiter aber schreibt mir unbedingt eine Review

Schon 30 Minuten wartete Remus im Wohnzimmer. Es war schon halb eins dich er wollte ihr so viel Zeit. Er wollte mit Hermine aus gehen doch die kam nicht er wartete jetzt wirklich zu lang und entschloss leise hoch zu gehen um nach ihr zu schauen! Als er jedoch in ihr Zimmer kam sah sie eine mit Blut beschmierte Hermine auf dem Boden! Er überlegte nicht lange und hexte ihr Schlafsachen an die Zerfetzt waren und sich auch seinen gemütlichen Pulli mit einer Schlafsnzugshose dann rannte er wieder raus um die anderen zu wecken. Er schrie durchs Haus „Hilfe! Hermine ist verletzt jetzt wacht doch auf! Hilfe!" im nu fanden sich Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, Harry und Fred im Flur auf. Ron und George waren noch einkaufen und übernachteten im Laden von den Zwillingen (Fred ist nur nicht mit weil es ihm wirklich schlecht ging).

Remus erklärte auf dem weg zu Hermines Zimmer das er ihr schreien hörte und da er eh in der Bücherei war sofort da war aber niemanden sah. „Gut... Remus ruf das St. Mungo an es ist ernst!" ertönte die geschockte stimme von Mrs.Weasley „I... was ... ja ok!" sagte Remus sehr besorgt.

 ** _4 Stunden später_**

„Hilfe ...hör auf... ich kann nicht ... er ist mein ein und... lass ihn da raus... bring mich dich um... nein nicht ihn..." murmelte Hermine im Schlaf, Remus hatte sich bereit erklärt Wache zu halten und saß nun schon mehr als 3 Stunden neben dem Bett von Hermine „Alles gut süße..." sagte er leise um sie zwar zu beruhigen aber sie nicht auf zu wecken. „Nein... nicht... ich lie...be ihn!... nicht Remus ...!..bitte" und mit diesen Worten rannen unzählige Tränen von den Wangen und Remus schaute sie sehr erschrocken an ‚sie wollte mich beschützen ... sie liebt mich... ! Es ist nur wegen mir passiert!' dachte er leise und doch konnte man die Falten im seiner Stirn sehen „Remus!" brüllte eine Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken und eh er sich versah langen Lippen auf seinen und dann merkte er das Hermine wohl aufgewacht war! Sie löste sich jedoch blitzschnell wieder und hatte Tränen in den Augen.Nun schaute sie ihn sehr beklommen an sah „ich... kann... du... ich bin es nicht wert...!" sagte sie und schaute ihn nicht an doch Remus hörte ihr schluchzen und es reiste ihm das Herz aus dem Leib wenn er sie so sah... so verletzlich...! „Was ist passiert?" fragte Remus und drehte sie an ihren Hüften und sie zuckte heftig zusammen als er dies tat und stieß ihn weg. „Es ... bitte... ich ...er" sie brach ab und drehte sich zu ihm „ ich weiß nicht ob ich Leben kann... ich ... weiß nichts mehr ..." sagte sie „ich weiß nicht was ich fühlen soll!" „ok mach die Augen zu ... so ist gut! Jetzt tu alle Sachen die du sortieren kannst in die erste Schublade..." „ok..?!" „jetzt zu alle sorgen in die nächste." „ok" „ was fühlst du?" „Angst, Schmerz, Traurigkeit und Schmerz!" Remus küsste sie und fragte „ was fühlst du jetzt?" „Liebe und Angst!" sagte sie und öffnete ihre Augen die immer in die dunklen Ecken blickten „wo vor hast du Angst?" „ich.. verspreche mir nicht weg zu gehen ok..?" sagte sie mit hoher weinerlichen Stimme „Nie Mals!...Ehrlich!" fügte er noch hinzu als er ihren skeptischen und ängstlichen Blick sah „ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr ... nicht seid vor 5 Stunden oder so...! Ich wurde von Alesma ... oh bitte geh nicht !" sagte sie und sah ihm in die Augen als sie sagte „er .. hat mich vergewaltigt!" sagte sie und er sah sie stumm an und stand auf „ICH WERDE IHN TÖTEN DIESER H*ENSOHN!!!" brüllte er und Hermine zuckte so hart zusammen das Sie fast aus dem Bett fiel. „Hör auf Remus... bitte!" sagte Hermine in einem leisen eingeschüchterten Ton „es ...ich ... sorry das war... der Werwolf..." sagte nun Remus leicht verblüfft und entschuldigend. Da Hermine immer noch verschreckt von dem Vorfall war drehte sie sich wieder um und ging erneut an zu weinen „komm her... nicht weinen!" und Remus legte der weinenden Hermine einen Arm um die Schulter und zog sie nah an sich heran.

So Leute die das wars schreibt gerne eine Review und sagt ob Sirius sterben soll. Ich bin auch immer für Vorschläge dankbar!


	6. Der Albtraum

Es war bereits der nächste morgen als Hermine in den Armen von Remus aufwachte. Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine weichen Lippen, welche immer wieder unverständlich etwas murmelten das einzige was Hermine verstand war „Schlampe" und „Warum?!" sie war enttäuscht! Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht das er jetzt so über sie denken würde... „Morgen Mine!" sagte Remus und riss sie somit aus den Gedanken „Schlampe... denkst du ... denkst du so über mich...?" „Was?! NEIN!! Warum sollte ich?" und in seinen Gedanken kam sein Traum in dem Hermine meinte schon mit halb Hogwarts geschlafen zu haben und er nur ein netter zwischen stop war... er musste im Schlaf gesprochen haben dachte lupin entsetzt!

„Du hast gesprochen... im Traum!" sagte Hermine nun während sie aufstand „Mine!" rief Remus und sprang auf. „Warte.." sagte er während er sich schnell eine Hose anzog „Nein...!" sagte sie mit verletzter stimme. Sie wollte aus dem Zimmer rennen doch Remus versperrte ihr den Weg. „Lass mich gehen!" rief sie und die von ihr fast schmerzhaft zurück gehaltenen Tränen fanden nun den Weg ihr Gesicht hinunter „Nicht weinen..." sagte Remus und drückte sie an sich. Hermine ließ es zu und weinte einfach nur in sein weißes gut riechendes Hemd rein... wie Hermine ihn doch liebte. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte fragte Remus sie „was habe ich denn gesagt?" „ich hab nur „Schlampe" und „Warum?!" verstanden..." sagte sie bedrückt und die Tränen fanden wieder ihren Weg. Es brach Remus das Herz sie so zu sehen und er musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht auch zu weinen! „Mine... ich... ich l-liebe dich! Ich könnte dir nie weh tun!" Hermine sah Remus überrascht an und umarmte ihn dann. „Ich dich auch!" sagte sie dann und küsste ihn dann so gefühlvoll wie sie noch nie jemand geküsst hatte und Remus erwiesenere ihn mindestens genauso gefühlvoll. Es klopfte und die beiden Sprangen auseinander und Remus flüsterte „zu so als ob du schläfst ok kleines?" und Hermine nickte und legte sich hin. Die Tür ging auf und ein Gesunder Sirius stand im Türrahmen und sah seinen Besten Freund geschockt an „geht es ihr gut? War sie schon wach? Was ist Passiert?" Überschüttete er Remus schon mit fragen „mir geht es gut..." kam es leise von Hermine, und Sirius war auch schon zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm „was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius und Hermine sah ihn so ängstlich an das er dachte sie wäre schwanger oder so etwas doch dann kam nur ein „Remus, bitte..." Sirius blickte den Werwolf an der jedoch nur zu Boden blickte „was.. ist los?" „sie wurde von Alesma... er hat sie.. sie wurde..." Remus zögerte kurz „man Remus SAG ES MIR!" Brüllte nun ihn Sirius schon fast an „Sie wurde vergewaltigt...von Alesma" Sirius Gesichts Züge erschlafften und er kippte fast vom Stuhl...

So Leute da ihr euch dazu entschieden habt das Sirius überlebt ist er nun wieder dabei!


	7. Wunden der Freundschaft

„Ich werde ihn suchen!" brüllte Sirius schon fast als er Lupin zu sich raus bittete. „Ich weiß nicht... ich finde wir sollten uns erst einmal um Hermine kümmern!" sagte sein bester Freund beruhigend „..ja...ja du ... hast recht ... sorry!" Sagte nun auch Sirius und sie gingen zusammen ins Zimmer doch was sie sagen beruhigte sie keinesfalls... Hermine war weg. Der einzige Hinweis lag auf ihrem Bett... ein Brief!

An Sirius und Remus,

Lieber Sirius,

Lieber Remus,

Es tut mir so schrecklich leid aber in 2 Tagen ist Vollmond und... und Alesma ist... ist ein Werwolf... er hat mich gebissen! Ich werde über die Zeit der Verwandlung in der Hütte in der Remus sich früher verwandelt hat bleiben bis ich mir sicher bin kein Risiko für euch zu sein... in liebe Hermine!

PS: bitte folgt mir nicht...!

Das stand auf den säuberlich geschriebenen Stück Papier, nur ab und zu fand man einzelne Tropfen die wohl Hermines Tränen waren. „Nein...!...das ... sie... er... was?!" kam es von Remus und er musste sich setzten um nicht umzukippen! „Ach du scheiße!" kam es auch min von Sirius der sich erst nach dem 3 mal lesen sicher war das Hermine nicht aus einem Schrank gesprungen kam.

5 Tage später

Remus und Sirius hatten bereits an dem Tag als sie den Brief „bekommen" hatten den anderen Bescheid gesagt und nun machten sich alle schrecklich sorgen um die 18 jährige Hermine.

Doch am späten aller meisten machten sie sich Vorwürfe nicht da gewesen zu sein, besonders Remus und Sirius plagte dieser Gedanken bis in die Träume in denen Hermine teilweiße Nie mehr wieder kommt.

Es klingelte an der Tür und alle sprangen auf „HERMINE!" kam es von allen als eine blasse und schwache Hermine herein kam sich jedoch gleich wieder Abwand als sie Remus und Sirius sah. „HERMINE MEIN KIND!" brüllte Molly Weasley schon fast und drückte sie fast zusammen „Molly... meine Rippen... bitte" kam es von der Schmerzerfüllten stimme Hermines hervor „klar liebes.." sagte Molly verdutzt. „Ich geh hoch und ruhe mich aus... bis dann" sagte Hermine nach Minuten des Schweigens in denen Sie Remus und Sirius nicht einmal anguckte in der Angst das diese sie Anbrüllen würden.

Als Hermine in ihrem Zimmer ankam legte sie sich aufs Bett und weinte und weinte so sehr sie diesen Schmerz fühlte der immer noch durch ihre Knochen jagt und sie fast sterben lässt. Eine Große Hand liegt auf Hermines Schulter und sie tickt zusammen „Mine?" fragte Remus schüchtern „l..lass...ich...bitte geh..." brachte sie unter Tränen heraus doch Remus blieb eisern und bewegte sich nicht sondern schon Hermines T-Shirt hoch was viele Löcher hatte „DEIN ERNST!?" kam es von Hermine und schaute ihn wütend an „WIE KANNST DU JETZT AN SEX DENKEN?!" „wa...was?! Ich wollte seine Wunden heilen..." sagte Remus verletzt „Oh..ich..ja ok mach." sagte Hermine erschüttert

Am nächsten Morgen

Hermine wachte langsam auf und setzte sich verdattert auf...


	8. Schmerzen der Liebe

Hermine wachte langsam auf und setzte sich verdattert auf was hatte sie nur getan?! Sie überlegte nicht lange sondern Stand sofort auf um zu Remus und Sirius zu gelangen und sich zu entschuldigen. „Mine!" kam entsetzter Schrei von Mrs. Weasley die wohl auf sie aufgepasst haben musste, doch zu spät Hermine viel rücklings in Ohnmacht. „Mine? Hallo?" kam es von einer Wohl bekannten Sexy Männerstimme, von Remus. Hermine wollte sich aufsetzen dich Sie wurde von ihrem anderen Liebhaber runter gedrückt. „Hi..." sagte Remus und sah wieder sehr enttäuscht auf den Boden. Er war immer nich gekränkt davon das er, Remus Lupin nichts weiter als Sex im Kopf habe.

Eine warme kleine Hand legte sich auf sein von Tränen nasses Gesicht und zog es runter und im nächsten Moment waren seien Lippen auf den von Hermine. Es machte Remus glücklich und traurig zugleich. Er stieß Hermine weg und jetzt schaute auch Sirius entsetzt zu seinem Besten Freund, der Hermine mindestens 3 weitere Rippen gebrochen hatte. „Wie kannst du...?" kam es von Sirius und er wollte Remus schlagen doch in dem Augenblick brüllte Hermine so laut auf das beide erstarrten. Sie hielt sich ihre Brust und atmete schwer. Remus der erst jetzt realisierte was er getan hatte zückte sofort seinen Zauberstab doch Hermine schaute ihn Angst erfüllt an und griff nach ihrem eigenen um sich gegen ihn Verteidigen zu können. „Mine...ich...das war ich nicht...ich...bitte?" kam es von Remus und er ließ den Zauberstab sinken „Reparoduktus!" sagte Sirius nun laut und Hermine entspannte sich merklich. Da sie im Fuchsbau waren apparierte Hermine einfach in ihr Zimmer über dem Krankenzimmer und Remus und Sirius hörten nur ein Lautes und verletztes Schluchtsen.

„Was sollte das!?" schrie Sirius Remus an. „Ich... ich dachte sie denkt sonst wieder ich will... nur...Sex..." sagte Der Professor und merkte wie bescheuert er war...


	9. Schmerzen der Liebe (03-31 06:33:46)

Hermine wachte langsam auf und setzte sich verdattert auf was hatte sie nur getan?! Sie überlegte nicht lange sondern Stand sofort auf um zu Remus und Sirius zu gelangen und sich zu entschuldigen. „Mine!" kam entsetzter Schrei von Mrs. Weasley die wohl auf sie aufgepasst haben musste, doch zu spät Hermine viel rücklings in Ohnmacht. „Mine? Hallo?" kam es von einer Wohl bekannten Sexy Männerstimme, von Remus. Hermine wollte sich aufsetzen dich Sie wurde von ihrem anderen Liebhaber runter gedrückt. „Hi..." sagte Remus und sah wieder sehr enttäuscht auf den Boden. Er war immer nich gekränkt davon das er, Remus Lupin nichts weiter als Sex im Kopf habe.

Eine warme kleine Hand legte sich auf sein von Tränen nasses Gesicht und zog es runter und im nächsten Moment waren seien Lippen auf den von Hermine. Es machte Remus glücklich und traurig zugleich. Er stieß Hermine weg und jetzt schaute auch Sirius entsetzt zu seinem Besten Freund, der Hermine mindestens 3 weitere Rippen gebrochen hatte. „Wie kannst du...?" kam es von Sirius und er wollte Remus schlagen doch in dem Augenblick brüllte Hermine so laut auf das beide erstarrten. Sie hielt sich ihre Brust und atmete schwer. Remus der erst jetzt realisierte was er getan hatte zückte sofort seinen Zauberstab doch Hermine schaute ihn Angst erfüllt an und griff nach ihrem eigenen um sich gegen ihn Verteidigen zu können. „Mine...ich...das war ich nicht...ich...bitte?" kam es von Remus und er ließ den Zauberstab sinken „Reparoduktus!" sagte Sirius nun laut und Hermine entspannte sich merklich. Da sie im Fuchsbau waren apparierte Hermine einfach in ihr Zimmer über dem Krankenzimmer und Remus und Sirius hörten nur ein Lautes und verletztes Schluchtsen.

„Was sollte das!?" schrie Sirius Remus an. „Ich... ich dachte sie denkt sonst wieder ich will... nur...Sex..." sagte Der Professor und merkte wie bescheuert er war...


	10. Reuhe

Hermine saß noch viele weitere Stunden da und weinte einfach nur sie hatte noch nie so geweint wie an diesem Tag. Harry kam ein paar mal rein um nach ihr zu sehen doch er wusste das sie allein sein wollte deshalb ließ er sie, er wusste jedoch nicht was geschehen war und wollte sie dies auch erst fragen verschob es dann jedoch wieder um Hermine nicht noch trauriger zu machen. „Sirius?" fragte in dessen Remus den animagus „Was?!" schnauzte dieser jedoch nur zurück „Ich...wol-lte...ich... ich wollte ihr n-nicht weh tun!" sagte Remus und er fing an zu weinen. Sirius drehte sich erschrocken um, noch nie hatte Remus in seiner Gegenwart geweint. „Remus!" sagte Sirius geschockt und nahm den Werwolf in den Arm

Bei Hermine

Hermine die sich nach gefühlt 10 Stunden endlich beruhigt hatte hatte das Gefühl nichts mehr fühlen zu können, kein Schmerz,keine Freunde doch das schlimmste auch keine Liebe. Es war bereits 00:00 Uhr und die große Uhr in ihrem Zimmer schlug zu Mitternacht. Da Hermine nich nichts gegessen hatte und erschöpft vom Weinen war ging nach unten im sich etwas essen zu machen, doch als sie in der Küche war Fasste sie jemand an den Hüften und sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Abend an dem Alesma sie vergewaltigt hatte und drehte sich um und Zückte ihren Zauberstab, doch was sie sah machte sie noch wüntender, noch trauriger als sie dachte je fühlen zu können und die Emotionen waren wieder da. Es war Sirius der sie erschrocken ansah „Sirius!" brüllte die Griffendore schon fast und Tränen von denen sie dachte sie währen verbraucht bahnten sich ihren Weg „Mine, bitte" sagte Sirius langsam und wollte Hermine küssen, diese stieß ihn jedoch weg und apparierte in ihr Zimmer und schlief dort ein.

Sie träumte von all den tollen Erlebnissen von Sirius und Remus und beschloss nach dem Frühstück mit Ihnen zu reden...

Sorry das die Kapittel immer naja kürzer werden aber ich habe im Moment viel Stress️


End file.
